You think you know everything
by A-shadow-of-a-doubt
Summary: Deidara hates Sasori and the feelings are mutual. Deidara's family falling apart, his friends are falling apart, really his whole lifes going wrong. But, one case with Deidara being a prime suspect makes his whole life turn upside down. DeiSaso/ SasoDei
1. Prologue!

Prologue

**Prologue!**

I fell forward only vaguely aware of voices surrounding me. But, at the moment they were all voices from another land, all just far away nothings. Something I could just put on hold until I think I would even be able to stand properly. I didn't even look at what I was falling on. I could be sprawled out across the floor for all I cared, which I didn't. The ground at the moment was probably the best place for me at the moment. I'm most likely being stared at in disgust like some piece of shit. Not that I care at the moment I'm in my purest state of bliss; that's really all that matters... For now at least.

I smile dumbly to myself. As though I was proud of being the idiotic blonde I am. I must've looked like some child when they get their way; for some odd reason that's how I felt. Even though it was dead obvious I was going to get yelled out tomorrow morning. I smiled, like the silly idiot I am, to the floor or whatever was under me as though it could understand what the smile meant. I opened my eyes annoyed whatever it was hadn't replied the gesture, though how I meant to see if it had with my eyes closed I never would know.

"You should know it's rude not to smile back if someone smiles at you..." I mutter, my word slurring into each other. I really couldn't care if I sounded like an idiot. I frowned annoyed with the response. "Hey, answer when you're spoken too!"

"Deidara..." I heard someone on the other side of the room speak, I just ignored whoever it was. The little bit of dust in front of my eyes was much more interesting... At least it was right now.

"You now if I was a vacuum cleaner I'd such you up..." I smile one of my award winning smiles at the spec of dust as though it would blush and become my girlfriend or boyfriend I really wasn't picky... Well, as long as it wasn't that bitch of a red head. My blissful mood started to shift and whoever was in the room with me sensed it and moved a comforting hand down my back.

"Hey Deidara... Are you ok?" the voice questioned; the next thing I know I'm hearing sobbing noises and tears are streaming down my face. I must seem like such a baby at the moment. I reach out and grab the nearest thing to me; I heard a long meow as though my cat was moaning after being awoken from it sleeps. Whatever's in my hands I put under my face and start crying.

"He's so stupid!" I cried out through gasps. "So, so, so, so, so stupid!"

The hand moves from off of my back and takes whatever's under my face away. My head drops to the ground as though I had been punched to the floor, but I don't care my blissful happy mood had been shoved away from me; I wasn't happy anymore. I just wanted to destroy whoever was ruining my special mood.

"I'm so sorry again officer... this is the second time this week you've had to bring him home and it's only Monday..." I heard a voice sob in another room.

"It's no problem how many times do I have to tell you," The officer's voice called back; I smiled slightly. That was the officer that took ne here he got a surprise though when he tried to take me home... I giggled my happy mood coming back. He really didn't expect it... And I thought it was so obvious... Oh well... I giggled even louder.

"Deidara what's the matter with you?" The person who tried to comfort me sighed and I heard a purring noise by my head, I continued giggling and laughing as though I had just been told the funniest joke alive...

"It's my cousin's fault here..." Another voice showed it's presents... I would usually talk to that voice I noted, but I couldn't put a face to any names at the moment... Who exactly was it? And his cousin?

"It's not my fault Gaara," The cousin's voice announced and I growled my blissful mood falling away completely... I hated him! Hated him! He ruined everything! How dare he come in my house as though he hadn't hurt me, as though he hadn't stopped me; act as though he wasn't the person at fault here! How dare he?!

"Sasori, it's your at fault just be nicer to Deidara, ok?" The voice questioned; I snorted as though that would never happen.

"It's his fault he's the brat here not me..." Sasori's voice answered back.

"That's enough Sasori," the officer stated and he shut up. I felt myself smirking as though I had won a battle; I heard the door to the room I was in open and someone walk up behind me. "Deidara...?" I turned my head slightly, so I had to look through my thick hair to see who was talking. It was the officer he had blonde spiky hair and clear beautiful ocean eyes that I felt I was being pulled into with the tide.

"Hello officer beautiful," I muttered happily. He had once again brought my happy mood around.

"Deidara, we're going to take you to your room, ok?" He asked.

"No, want to stay on the floor!" I whined and added quietly, so only the officer could hear. "You could join me if you like?"

The officer blushed slightly but sighed and got up. I felt my lips turn into a pout and a whimper escape my throat, but I just fell back to the floor in a giggling fit when i saw him blush even more. I looked behind him at the door was Sasori, his bright red hair shining in the moonlight peering through the curtains; his emotionless silvery red eyes looming over at me. I started growling actually showing my canine teeth as he looked over at me. I saw him smirk and turn to leave, for the third time in what must've been about ten minutes he had destroyed my blissful mood.

I see the blonde beauty reach the door he turns towards me. "I'll see ya next time you're in trouble Deidara," he stated with a sweet smile that made me blush; my blissful mood came back.

"I'll see you again too sexy, though it would be better if it was my bed!" I yelled after him before my head hit the ground hard. I was laughing lightly as I felt the darkness take me. I was tired and exhausted; it was catching up with me again. "Night night beautiful!" I yelled the last words before I felt unconsciousness take over.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My eyes fluttered open; I could smell smoke laminating around the room. I blinked as light flared onto my eyes and brought a hand to my face, so I could hide my eyes from the beams of light. I heard a crying voice beside me; it made my ears hurt, as though it was echoing around me in particular just to make me feel really ill and sick... I moaned.

"Deidara..." I heard the voice question... It was my younger sister Ino... Something was really wrong, she never cried when she was around me... I pushed the pain to the back of my head trying to forget it was there and looked over at my sister. I gasped her hair had been cut short at the back and she had been cut along her cheek... He tears making the blood on her cheek fall even more.

"What happened sis...?" I asked and reached my hand out to touch her cheek. Her face was bad...

"Dad... Mum..." She sobbed out. "They were fighting again..." Tears streamed down her face no show of how long she was going to cry for. "They were fighting I tried to stop them... But, they pushed me and I fell on some glass... It cut my face and some of my hair was ripped in the process... They... They've left... They said they don't know when they're coming back..." She was gasping trying to get her breathing under control. "They're deciding whether the want a divorce or not... I cut my hair after they left it was a mess..."

I pulled her towards me and held to chest tightly... She was always too carrying; it always hurt her more than anyone... I felt tears form in my eyes the headache being completely ignored. There was a time later for me to feel sorry for myself. At the moment it was my little sister who needed comforting. I held her as tight as I could. I didn't want to lose anyone close to me... But, lately that seems to be all I'm good at. I took my sister's hand and dragged her to the kitchen with me.

"Have you had anything to eat?" I asked her, she shook her head for no. I ignored the mess on the floor I didn't need to be worry about the mess yet I'd sort that out later... I got some bacon and toast out and started letting it cook. While it was setting I looked through their cupboards and found some bandages. I walked over to my sister who was sitting at the living room table, and I started bandaging her face up. I cut was pretty nasty, but it would heal...

She smiled at me, and I smiled back walking back to the kitchen. I was happy my trainers were still on from yesterday or my feet would've been badly cut. There was glass on every part of the floor. I went over to the cooker... Just in time the food hadn't been burnt yet. I took them off and turned the cooker off walking back in the dining room with two plates full of bacon on toast. I sat opposite my sibling and passed her a plate she nodded in thanks and we eat in silence.

This happened a lot lately... My parents would yell at each other and go off as though everything was fine, but wouldn't come back home for days on end. I would have to look after Ino, I didn't want anything bad to happen to her; I would have to clean up the mess my parents had made, thus I didn't get to school until all the mess was cleaned. My friend's would be all questioning, and I would just make up some lame excuse. Recently, I had found out drinking drowns you, makes you too idiotic to remember what was happening... I had used that to drown away the problems coming around me; that's when I met Minato. The amazing police officer who had saved me from going to rehab, juvie and any other place you can think of. Though, I had been making his life a hell, and although I want to stop drinking I can't when the problems start, so whenever my parents came back I would end up drinking...

Minato's partner was Gaara. Gaara was brilliant and although, just he wasn't as used to people as Minato was, so sometimes conversations with him became awkward... And that's when I found out an old friend of mine, who I had actually hated for the last ten years of my life was his cousin, Sasori... It never made my life easier at school... Sasori and me were friends in infant's school; have known each other ever since. But, about the age of six he started hating me... It was around the time his parents died; I guess he didn't want to know me, because of something to do with them, not quite sure what though. And we've been fighting and insulting each other ever since. Seeing as how Gaara was his cousin however he found out about my drinking problem and started rumors about me at school... I can't forgive him for that. It's making my life one hell of a lot harder for me...

I finished my food and waited for my sister. Once she had finished I took our plates into the kitchen and put them in the sink with some other dirty plates... It looks as though our mother decided to give up on the washing last night... I sighed preparing to start the washing up. There was a ring at the door... And the door opened.

"Deidara!" I heard a voice yell out... It was Minato... I quickly dried my hands and ran into the hall way shutting the door behind me. There was no need for him to see all the glass and et freaked out...

"Hey, Minato..." I said sheepishly, trying to block the Kitchen door without him getting too suspicious. Too late he was looking at me strangely...

"Deidara...?" he walked closer a little worried. "Are you ok?" He questioned.

"I'm fine and how are you?" I asked.

He looked over at me slightly worried, but shook his head. "Fine... Let's go in the Kitchen and talk..."

"No not the Kitchen!" I said a little too fast then started stuttering. "How about the living room? It's much softer... Yeah..." He raised an eye brow at my quickness and stuttering, but sighed and walked into the living room anyway.

"Where are your parents?" He questioned as we walked in we saw Ino lying on the couch.

"They went out... I don't where... Ino didn't feel well, so seeing as they're not here I told Ino I'd look after her today..." I explained, though some of it was lies I had grown accustomed to lying to keep my family safe from prying eyes...

"Oh, ok... So, how are you two feeling today?" I heard Ino moan in reply and I jut stood there looking over at Minato as though he was an idiot.

"Um... Hang over, but I've had worse..." I sat down at the edge of the couch and he sat opposite on the chair. "No offence I'm glad to see you, but you've never came over to just ask how I'm doing, so what's up now?"

"Can't I be worried?" He asked, and he sighed most likely, because of the skeptical look I gave him. "I am worried don't mistake me, but that's the only reason I got to come..." He went silent and continued once he saw the blank look I gave him. "Haven't you watched the news?"

"Sorry only got up about twenty minutes ago and only just enjoyed breakfast, so no..." I replied and saw his worried look.

"Well... Basically... Last night there was a murder..." he explained; once again I gave him a blank look. "You're sadly our only witness..."

"What I'm a witness?!" I questioned... Since when? I can't remember anything...

"And..." Minato looked slightly nervous. "The media's got a hold of the information... And are accusing you of be the murderer..."

"I'm... A suspect...?" I managed to breathe out... This so wasn't the day I had planed...

**And that's another chapter done and dusted. Just explaining some things really in this chapter! Well, see ya later! **


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I glared over at the red head who sat opposite me and he glared back.

"Why are you in my house...?" I managed to hiss out, evident anger in my words.

"Why have you got cuts fingers?" Sasori questioned looking down at my cut hands with emotionless eye. As soon as Minato had told me he and Gaara were going to be staying over and he left to get his stuff I had cleared the glass up. All apart from one bit which was hidden in a cloth in my room. But, from the hurried job I kept getting the pieces of glass in my hands, once actually falling on it completely, that hurt a lot...

"Ino dropped some glass earlier while she tried to make some breakfast..." I lied. "I cleared it up and made us some breakfast. She tripped that's why she's got a cut across her face, before you question her..." I had sent her to bed to rest... We were going to be going through a lot I could tell... "Now you answer your question.

"Should I lie like you did?" he questioned.

"First off I didn't lie. Second don't avoid a question with a question." I answered.

"You did lie..." He sighed in annoyance. "If you must know I'm being forced here, because Gaara told me too..."

"Why's that?" I questioned, I don't want to know how he knew I was lying and I was not about to ask, but something told me it was going to be hard to lie to him...

"Why do you care brat," he snapped his eyes though stayed emotionless. "It's none of your business..."

"Fine forget I asked..." I huffed.

"Why aren't your parents back?" He questioned.

"Just like you it's none of your business," I muttered. I wasn't going to answer his questions if he wasn't going to answer mine.

He folder his arms and rose an eye brow. "And why's that brat?"  
"You won't answer mine, I won't answer yours," I huffed and got up to leave. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me..." I yelled so Minato and Gaara knew. They had told me to let them know where I was at all times. I entered my room and sprawled out across my bed, I was tired, too tired to start my art work even... I heard my mobile start ringing.

I fumbled around and found it in yesterday's jeans. I took it out and answered: "Hello..."

"See I told you fucking idiots he'd answer!" I heard my friend Hidan yell. "Hey there Deidara want to come out and play?"

"I don't think I can..." I mumbled.

"Aw, those fucking police officers, right?" he yelled.

"Well yeah..." I mumbled.

"Don't worry we have a way to distract those bastards!" He yelled.

"It doesn't involve killing them does it?" I asked worried slightly. If I sneak out they'll kill me...

"Just stay by you fucking window! We'll do the fucking rest!" I heard Hidan yell, and I was pretty sure I could hear him outside, which meant he had come and with some friends and were waiting for me. I sighed.

"Fine, just hurry up, I'll be killed if I'm caught... I'm not even meant to have my mobile on me..." I explained.

"Fuck yes!" Hidan yelled and I could imagine him jumping up if victory. He always did that when he thought he had just won a big fight, or he had actually won a fight. "Alright wait until you hear your doorbell ring then go to your window! See ya in a minute!" The phone hung up, I sighed. There was just no way out of this...

"And who was that?" I heard someone question me from behind. I looked behind to see Sasori's emotionless eyes again glaring at me.

"And is that any of your business?" I asked.

"When it could get Minato or Gaara in trouble then it is," he stated and walked over to me glaring, he seriously looked like he could kill if he wanted to... "Why do you always have to make everyone's life harder than it has to be?" He questioned words dripping with venom.

I felt like the word was caving around me; I backed away from the red head. My bravado was wearing off as I was cornered. What did he mean I make everyone's life harder? "You're one to speak!" I yelled without thinking right. He was the one who made my life a hell. He was the one who had been torturing me for the last few years. He was probably spreading rumors around school about me being a murderer!

"Keep thinking that way brat," he announced. "But, who's the one who goes off drinking? Who's the one who's been lying about how he and his sister have gotten hurt? Who's the one who insults and fights with anything that walks at school? Who's the one who's made my cousins life a hell this past year?" He had totally cornered me; his hands placed on either side of my face his weight leaning mostly on me. I felt my self trembling, sweat crawling down the sides of my face... I wasn't trying to make anyone's life difficult... I wasn't trying to harm anyone. And I was terrified at the moment... Those hands ever so close to my neck, I was sure he was going to strangle me... "Who's the one who starts rumors?" He questioned again. "And what have I done?"

I couldn't speak. I was positive that tears were trying to break away from my eyes, but I stopped them with as much will force as I could muster... It hurt to be looked down on like that...

The door bell rang... Hidan!

"Sasori!" We heard someone yell from down stairs. "Can you get the door?!" It was Minato.

Gaara growled slightly and glared at me. "Think before you act brat." He warned. "If you're gone when I come up, I'll have to tell Gaara and Minato..." He walked away calmly as though he had heard nothing and nothing had been said. I stayed still replaying those words. I heard the door bell again this time more urgent. It was now or never. Sasori's threat scared me slightly, I didn't want to be suspicious, but my friends knew how to calm me down... I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and sprinted to the window. Tobi and Kakuzu were waiting there.

"Sempai jump!" Tobi yelled, but so no one else in the house would hear me. Without hesitation I jumped. There was no way I would be staying in there stuck with Sasori and everyone else. They seemed to all have accusing eyes... "OW!" Tobi yelped as I landed on him. He fell flat to his back and I stumbled slightly, but was still up.

"Sorry Tobi..." I muttered my apology. "Let's go before I'm caught..." Kakuzu nodded and we ran to the back of the garden and jumped over a fence. We waited in silence for a little while.

"So, how are you doing you blonde bitch!" We heard Hidan yell. Yep, finally the safe, well for now.

"Other than being stuck in my house with Sasori, and being suspected of murder I'm fine..." I muttered.

"Well... Wait did you say Sasori!?" Kisame yelled, he had been a distraction with Hidan. I nodded. "So, why is he in your house? I thought you hated each other?!"  
"He's staying over with his cousin, who's one of the police officers..." i explained and shrugged.

"The fangirl's will love the fact that two of hottest guys at school are living together, especially seeing as they hate each other..." Kakuzu laughed, probable plotting ways of getting money from this.

"Well, anyway where are we going?" I questioned.

"Well, you know that mansion that's haunted?" Kisame questioned a smirk playing on his lips.

"Yeah..." I answered; was positive Tobi had frozen next to me at the word haunted.

"Well, there's a fucking party there tonight and we've been fucking invited!" Hidan yelled happily.

"Tobi scared!" The youngest yelled and clung onto my arm. "It's haunted and Tobi doesn't like ghosts!"

"Um... It's ok, Tobi..." I muttered as their group started walking towards the so called haunted mansion. "I'll look after you..."

"Yeah remember the rumors he'll kill anyone and keep us safe," Kisame joked.

"Who else is going?" I questioned.

"Fucking everyone!" Hidan yelled. "The whole fucking school was invited, because those fucking Uchiha's were throwing this party!" And I could tell this was going to be one long night. And somewhere in the back of mind I was positive I was being yelled at to go back home, that something's going to go wrong, and that even Sasori would be better than getting into anymore trouble...

**Well, here's chapter 3, and basically the plotline is moving again; Sasori and Deidara still hate each other, but that'll change in all good time! **


End file.
